


Because We'll be Friends Forever, Won't We?

by Pins_and_Patches



Series: BMC LoZ AUs (Out of Order) [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Crossover, F/M, i dunno how to tag this one, i'll do it as i go i guess, more characters will be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:53:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22288945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pins_and_Patches/pseuds/Pins_and_Patches
Summary: Jeremy Heere is a thirteen-year-old boy who lives in the kingdom of Hyrule. For most of his life, he was very close to princess Christine, until her duties to protect the kingdom from an ancient evil separated them.Those duties are exactly what end up reuniting the two, though, when Jeremy learns he is the reincarnated Hero of Time and is forced to take on the role of the hero after Christine gets captured.
Relationships: Christine Canigula/Jeremy Heere
Series: BMC LoZ AUs (Out of Order) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644109
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

I sat in my bed, waiting for my opportunity to get out of bed and turn the lights back on. He listened carefully, following my father’s footsteps until I heard the door shut.

I climbed out of my bed and flicked the lightswitch. The room was illuminated so quickly it hurt my eyes, but it didn’t take me long to get adjusted to the brightness.

According to the clock on my wall, it was nearing midnight.

Whatever, I told myself as I sat down on the floor and reopened my book. It was fine, I’d go to sleep once I finished this--

_Jeremy…_

I nearly jumped, dropping my book.

“What the hell was that?” I whispered to myself. It sounded like… Christine…

But I hadn’t seen Christine in _years_.

_Jeremy…_

There it was again. Just a soft whisper in the silence, but somehow close enough I could hear it clearly.

_Jeremy… Come to the castle…_

“What?” I asked into my empty room, not really expecting a response.

_Hurry! But don’t come unarmed. We need you, Jeremy..._

This sounded dangerous… And stupid. There were so many risks in trying to get into the castle, and the advice of “don’t come unarmed” was just unnerving. It was too dangerous, and yet…

I knew I had to. That voice- Christine- said they needed me and if that was true I couldn’t let them down.

I started to just head out immediately, being the idiot I am, then stopped and reconsidered.

It was 11:45 pm in November and raining outside, and Christine had said not to come unarmed. Was I _really_ going to try and go out there in just jeans and a t-shirt, _completely unarmed,_ **_the exact thing Christine had said NOT to do?_ **

I needed to prepare, at least a little.

After futilely looking for a sweater of sorts, I ended up wearing a blue tunic over a lighter blue long-sleeved shirt, along with a pair of boots. It was odd, and it reminded me of the outfit the Hero of Time was depicted with in the legends, but I didn’t really care. Besides, at least I didn’t have that stupid hat. _Who would even wear something like that anyways?_

_Then again, the Hero of Time_ **_was_ ** _raised as a Kokiri, so I guess…_

_Whatever._

I knew that somewhere, my dad had a sword and shield from his time as a knight.

Where would he keep that, though?

I had never had reason to ask my dad about it, so I never had. Anything I wanted to know, O usually went and looked for on my own, but for whatever reason sword fighting and the like had never interested me, so I’d never looked at that stuff and therefore…

I had no idea where the fuck it was.

I sighed. _Okay, time to start guessing._

The most logical place was in the basement, so I went down there first and sure enough, I found a sword and shield.

I lifted the sword, moving it from hand to hand and trying to get a feel for it. It was a bit big for me, but I could live with that.

I swung it a few times and was shocked at how well I handled it. It was as if it was ingrained in my mind, or some sort of muscle memory I’d never had to develop.

Perhaps because my dad had been a knight…?

No, that didn’t make sense. Something like that wasn’t a skill that could be inherited, at least not so quickly, so…

Where the hell did I learn this from?

I shook my head, sheathing the sword and pulling it around my shoulders by the strap on the sheath. It didn’t matter _how_ , but I knew how to use it and that would be helpful.

I considered taking the shield as well, but it was near the size of my entire body and way too heavy for me to carry, so I left it behind, instead using a bag connected to the sheath’s strap to carry a lighter.

_Jeremy… There’s a secret passage to the East, outside the walls of the castle. It hides under a large rock. Follow its path and it should lead you straight to the courtyard inside. I’ll be waiting for you there. Please hurry…_

I stepped outside and immediately was glad I’d chosen to wear what I did. Even through two layers, the cold was still biting at my body, and the rain, even if it was only light, didn’t help the situation.

I stopped for a second, wondering if I should go back and get gloves, but I remembered how Christine had told me to hurry and decided I didn’t have time.

The way to the castle from my house was one I’d taken a thousand times, yet I found myself struggling to make it there. Every turn I took was unsure, and it made me a little sad, honestly- it was a heavy reminder of how long it’d been since I’d seen Christine, the girl I used to consider my best friend, and how big the rift between us had grown since we were kids, eager to explore the world and grow up together.

I mentally slapped myself. _Now is not the time, Jeremy. Just keep going._

After what felt like forever in the cold, I made it to the castle. I could see a huge rock sitting by the east wall. It was probably the one Christine had been talking about.

I sidled across the wall, unsure if that was making me less visible or just more suspicious, but I just kind of had to hope for the former. I couldn’t get caught and ruin my chance of getting in.

It was only when I got to the rock that I realized I had run into an obstacle:

It was a huge rock and I was a weak child.

I hit it with my sword.

Nothing.

I tried to lodge my sword underneath it.

Still nothing.

I attempted every single move I could think of, but the only result was scratching up its surface.

I sighed, realizing I only had one option left, and unfortunately said option was to just try and shove it out of the way.

I sheathed my sword again and tried to push the rock with all the strength I could muster.

Somehow, this terrible plan of action worked, and the rock slid out of the way, revealing a set of stairs leading into darkness.

As a curious kid, whenever I found something cool or discovered a new place to explore, I would always hum this odd little tune to myself. I had been really embarrassed the first time Christine heard me doing it, since it was a habit I kept to myself, but she just laughed and said she thought it was cute.

Through the years, it was a habit I’d kept with me, but now, I could actually _hear_ it and for the second time that night, I questioned if I was going insane, because in the distance I swore I heard a harp playing that exact tune I usually hummed.

I’d have to add that to the list of tonight’s strange occurrences.

Once again, I was glad I’d come prepared, because it was near pitch-black and absolutely _crawling_ with… _rats._ Large, mangy rats, nearly the size of cats, with glowing red eyes, foamy spit forming at their mouths, full of razor-sharp fangs…

I was petrified with fear. I’d never seen anything like these before. Slowly and carefully, I unsheathed my sword--

A rat made a sound like a shriek, alerted of my presence by the noise, and lunged at me. I ducked, swinging the sword.

The rat turned into nothing but dark purple smoke.

I sighed in relief. Hopefully I could make it through here without alerting too many rats, and only use the flame from the lighter when I needed it.

It took me a while, but I made my way through the passage. Along the way, I also discovered that these rats would drop certain items, namely Rupees and some odd heart things, which would dissolve into red mist and fade into my body as I touched them, closing most wounds and making the pain that came with them subside almost immediately.

As Christine had said, I found myself in the courtyard, and there she was, along with her mentor, Impa- a tall woman with short white-blonde hair, a longer part by her face tied into a small braid, who wore navy blue clothes with some sort of gold design on the pants and the symbol of the Sheikah tribe on the top above a red belt.

And Christine…

She was even more beautiful than she’d been the last time I’d seen her. Her dark hair was shorter now, pulled back into a half-ponytail and decorated with a gold tiara. Her green dress had changed as well. It now had white sleeves with a blue trim and bore a blue-- what could only be described as a tapestry-- around her waist that lead to her feet and showed the golden symbol of the Triforce at the bottom. Around her neck was a silvery pearl necklace, each gem iridescent and reflecting the moonlight, just as her deep brown eyes did.

“You came…” She breathed.

I froze. I wasn’t sure how to react. Through all the years I’d been friends with her I’d never needed to address her formally, even when she started having to take on more serious duties, but it’d been years since I’d seen her now, and I didn’t know how I should behave.

“Okay. Listen, Jeremy. This is a serious issue. I’m sure you’ve heard the legend of the Hero of Time, right? How he traveled through time to try and save Hyrule from the evil sorcerer Ganon?”

“Yeah?”

“And how he died in battle and, as a last resort, the prince of Hyrule and the other six sages had to seal Ganon away in the Sacred Realm?”

“Y… Yeah, why?”

“Well, Ganon is still in there. And his power has slowly been growing over the years… We’re worried he may return soon. The only way we could destroy him is with the help of the reincarnation of the goddess’s chosen hero.”

“I- Well- I mean… That’s certainly… not good, but… I don’t understand why you’re telling me this.”

“Jeremy.”

“Yeah?”

“Think about it.”

“I don’t…”

She placed her arms on my shoulders, coming face-to-face with me. Heat rushed to my cheeks and I had to hope the lit torches weren’t enough against the darkness of the midnight that she could see my face.

“Don’t you understand? It’s _you_.”

“W- What?”

“You’re the one we’re looking for.”

My heart nearly stopped. I no longer had to worry about blushing because all of the blood drained from my face. _I_ was the reincarnated hero…

So many things suddenly fell into place. The strange nightmares. My uncanny ability to wield a sword with no training. My adventurous spirit, always searching for something I couldn’t find, some life I didn’t know I wanted to live.

But… I wasn’t _brave_ , I wasn’t _courageous_ , I was a thirteen-year-old with anxiety. I’d never done anything heroic, I didn’t have the spirit to, I almost died to an oversized rat. A fucking _rat_ . What the fuck kind of hero does that? A literal _rat?_

Even upon expressing this to Christine and Impa, they were still persistent.

I sighed.

“Look,” I started, trying one more time to get through to them. “There’s no way _I_ am the reincarnated hero. I’m literally the biggest coward you’ll ever meet--”

“Jeremy,” Christine cut in. “I knew all along it was you. You proved it when I called out to you and when you learned we needed you, you grabbed a sword and threw yourself into danger without even a moment’s doubt for the good of someone else. You wouldn’t have even been able to _hear_ me, had you been the wrong person, let alone bring yourself to do _that._ Believe me. You are the hero.”

I took a deep breath, processing all of this information. This was who I was. This was who I needed to be. This was who my best friend and all of Hyrule needed me to be.

“Okay,” I said. “What do I need to do?”

Christine’s eyes lit up. Impa shifted, crossing her arms, and smiled at me.

Before she could say anything else, though, a massive bolt of lightning burst through the sky, and between us, a figure appeared in black flames. It was a young man, presumably in his early teens, with dark hair and light skin. He wore a black trenchcoat and both the back of it and the front of his shirt underneath bore a symbol-- an odd oval, almost like a pill, with an eye inside it.

“Greetings and salutations. Name’s Jason Dean. You can call me JD.”

Impa stood protectively in front of Christine and mouthed _I’ll take care of this, stay still and silent_ to me.

“Where did you come from and why are you here?”

“The mysteries of the universe.” JD grinned. “No one really knows, now do we? Where did you come from, where did you go… Where did you come from, cotton-eye Joe…”

“ _Don’t play games with me!_ ” Impa hissed. I tensed up, but didn’t dare make a sound. “ _Where are you from and what are you doing here?_ ”

“Ganon’s realm,” JD said casually. Impa and Christine gasped, but I just blinked in confusion.

“ _What?_ ” Impa demanded.

“Oh, don’t you know?” JD asked. “It’s a whole world down there. And there are a lot of people like me, looking to free the great sorcerer,” He turned to me, making me tense up again and Impa try and reach out to me, “And make the next so-called hero the second one in a row he takes down. Hopefully this time, though…”

The black flames, this time accompanied by purple parts as well, formed around his hand.

“...We can take out your precious princess, too.”

“Don’t touch her! Don’t you dare!” I threatened.

“You’re gonna try and protect her?” He asked mockingly. “That’s precious…” 

He lifted the hand engulfed in flames to me, all of the fire retracting to his fingertip. I tried to shield myself, preparing for what had to inevitably be my death.

“I guess in that case, I’ll just have to take care of you first.”

  
  
  


There was a piercing noise and I looked up. I wasn’t dead? How had I survived that?

The answer was standing right in front of me.

Christine had materialized between me and JD, projecting a shield of solid blue light that looked like stained glass over the two of us.

She turned to me. “Are you okay? He didn’t hit you, did he?”

“N- no, I’m okay.”

JD just laughed. “Oh, you two really do care for each other, don’t you?”

Christine turned to face him, glaring fiercely.

“Well, as much fun as you two are, I can’t really afford much more time messing around.”

In another crack of lightning, he was floating above us. His entire body had been taken over by the fire, but I could still see him under it. His eyes were closed but I could still see the sheer malice in his smile.

More lightning. Christine gasped and I followed her gaze to the sky. It took me a second but I realized it: each time lightning struck, it created an empty black rip.

“I have to stop him!”

“Christine, please be careful!” Impa warned.

She didn’t even bother to respond. She tried to summon more of her magic to her body, but before she could do anything, he pointed down and sent a huge ray of fire at us.

Christine’s first instinct was to turn to me. “What did he do? Did he do something to you? Are you okay?”

I didn’t answer.

I was too busy watching what was forming at her feet in horror.

She looked down and gasped.

“Oh my Goddess… Jeremy! What’s happening?”

“I don’t know!”

It was beginning to grow faster. Christine started to hyperventilate.

It quickly passed her waist, stomach, chest-

She began pounding on it.

“Jeremy! Help me! Please!”

I couldn’t move. The formation closed around her. She pounded a few more times.

“ _Jeremy!_ ”

Then her body froze, her hands against the outer layer of the crystal, her mouth still open, screaming my name, begging me to help her, and her beautiful brown eyes filled with terror.

I stood still for a second, processing what had happened. Then a million emotions flooded through me- anger, grief, terror, guilt, but most of all an _indescribable burning rage_ for JD, this boy who thought he could just come in and **_hurt my Christine_ **with no consequence.

I drew my sword and lunged at him, ignoring Impa shouting at me, but before I could even get a hit on him he simply flicked his wrist and sent me back.

What I felt then had to be the worst pain of my life. Nothing had hit me but it felt like someone had taken a blunt object and split my skull with it. I was losing sight, losing consciousness, losing all of my senses yet still feeling all of my emotions. My anger was gone.

Now all I felt was sadness and grief and guilt. If it weren’t for the physical state I was in at the moment I probably would’ve started crying.

Christine was gone, possibly forever, and I had just stood there and let her die.

She was my best friend for so long.

I was supposed to be a hero.

And yet I let down the person I cared about the most.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short but I'm still trying to figure out how to go into more detail with the plot so in the meantime take this

_ Help me... _

I woke up who even knows how much later, back at my house. A dull ache still resided in my head, along with the faint echo of Christine’s voice, not screaming and begging but only softly asking for help.

I shot up as everything flooded back.

_ CHRISTINE I NEED TO SAVE CHRISTINE I NEED TO HELP HER I NEED TO- _

I stopped, realizing where I was. A new wave of fear ran through me.

_ Shit, did my dad take me back? He’s gonna be so pissed oh my Goddess… _

But when I blinked a few times to clear my blurry vision and looked up, I was met with a different and even more alarming sight: a pale yellow cat girl wearing a gold-colored cloak standing right next to me, just kind of staring intently.

I shrieked and tried to react physically, but I was too shocked to actually do much and ended up just falling off of my bed.

Immediately the pain in my head nearly tripled in intensity, but subsided just as quickly.

“Aah! Sorry! I’m sorry!” She exclaimed. “I didn’t mean to scare you.”

She pulled the hood of the cloak off, revealing long, wavy hair the same color as her face, which didn’t quite look like that of an actual cat. It was too fake, too… too  _ off _ .

“I’m glad you’re okay,” She said, her mouth not moving. That was what made me realize it was a mask, and I felt stupid for thinking it was her actual face. “You were out for a while.”

“Wh… Who are you?” I asked. “How did you get in my house?”

I started to draw my sword, but found the sheath was no longer on my back.

“ _ What did you do with my sword? _ ”

“Hey, hey, hey. Calm down.”

I held my breath, waiting for her to continue.

“My name is Mara. I’m a travelling merchant from- um- somewhere… else… I- I guess…”

Examining her now, I realized she couldn’t have been much older than me. She was about my height and her voice gave away that she was pretty young.

“I found you in Lo- the castle, and I, um, I brought you here. What’s your name? What happened to you?”

I still had a lot of questions, but my concerns were mostly eased by the fact that she was my age, had been willing to tell me her name, and overall seemed to have good intentions.

“My name is Jeremy. I’m…” I stopped, unsure of whether to tell her about me being the reincarnated Hero of Time. “Princess Christine called me to the castle to help me protect Hyrule from a major threat, but we got attacked by someone. He froze Christine in a huge crystal, it looked like an alexandrite… though that’s not particularly important… Anyways, I tried to attack him and he knocked me out.”.

“Hyrule…” She mumbled, sounding confused.

I looked at her, tilting my head slightly in curiosity

“So… What’s going to happen now?” She asked me.

The words  _ I don’t know _ were on the tip of my tongue, but I didn’t say it. My mind was formulating a new plan.

I was the hero. Christine was my friend. She wasn’t dead and I wasn’t powerless.

I couldn’t just pretend there was nothing to be done.

I had to fulfill the role I was born for, for Chirstine and for all of Hyrule.

“I’m going to save her.”


End file.
